Meant For Each Other
by BURNITWITHFIRE
Summary: Zoey and Stark one-shot lemon... No spoilers.


**Yes. I am aware that it said 'Heather' at the end of the story. Twas a typo. I meant Heath.**

* * *

><p>Standing in the center of spiritual circle was Zoey Redbird. Her long black hair flowed like silk waves behind her as the cool night's winds blew around them. The air smelled freshly cut grass and brushing against her ankles was the feeling of wheat swaying back and forth, tickling her. She could help but smile while forcing herself to continue holding her composure.<p>

Zoey silently picked up the braided smudge-stick. She breathed in the scent before summoning the element Fire to her and used her now glowing finger to ignite the dried plants. The flame flickered brightly, casting shadows over her goddess-marked face.

The young vampyre drew in a deep breath and then slowly let it out, blowing out the flickering flames but allowing the braided herbs to continue to burn. The air around the small group smelt of calming scents and what, in many of their opinions, Nyx herself would probably smell like.

As the fledgling breathed in the smells that swirled around her friends and herself, she instantly found herself feeling tranquil and at peace. Slowly she began to go around the circle, starting at Damien, who held the yellow wind candle in his hands, and ending with a red-marked Stevie Rae.

Once she had finished with the cleansing of the circle, Zoey found herself standing back in the middle of the circle. She watched as the silver thread of spiritual matter continued to surround and bind the group together, keeping out the evil and keeping in the good. With a faint smile, she smiled and closed her eyes. She imagined a bright light that slowly began fading away as she walked around the circle once more, blowing out each small fire and thanking the element it belonged to. When the circle had been closed and the silver thread had faded, Zoey said the traditional words and bid the goddess and her friends farewell. "Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again!" Her voice was strong and filled with power, but yet was sincere and kind. They all raised their arms and clenched their hands into fists, placing them on their hearts and bowing while repeating the words said before them.

The ritual now over, Zoey dismissed them before walking away herself. The bottom of her velvet, black dress dragged across the green, green grass. A gentle breeze blew past her, blowing her hair back and revealing her beautifully marked, pale face and slim shoulders.

The moonlight silhouetted her form perfectly from the angle where none other than James Stark himself had been watching the gifted beauty. When his eyes had caught sight of her, he had let out a soft gasp. The way she swayed her hips when she walked, and the way that v-neck dress clung to her body and showed off just enough cleavage was just enough for him to get 'excited' if you will. As she gracefully crossed the courtyard in the middle of all the buildings on campus, Stark silently followed her. When she pulled open the door to the girl's dorms and walked inside, the boy silently followed her.

Most of the girls were either already in their rooms or just simply not there, much to Stark's luck. As Zoey walked to the fridge in the kitchen, he kept silent and hid behind the wall. He watched her fondly as she bent over and picked out a can of brown pop from the fridge, his eyes locked onto her behind. When he felt himself grow harder, he averted his gaze and stared at his shoes.

When she stood back up straight, his eyes moved back to her chest and that deep v-neck cut. The fabric was just barely hanging on, and her lacy black bra could be seen. Clearly, she thought she was alone, and not being watched by Stark, and did not bother to fix herself. Zoey used her finger to pull the tab with ease, earning a satisfying fizzy noise in return. With a smile, she lifted the can to her lips and tilted her head back, gulping down the brown she had finished the drink. She threw the aluminum can away in one of the many silver trash-bins scattered around.

With a luxurious stretch, she moved across the floor in a swift motion and made her way up the stairs and to her room. Stark was soon to follow, slinking through the shadows and continuing to be unnoticed. The girl dressed in, or rather slowly becoming undressed of, the black velvet dress with blood-red, glass beads sewn in delicate patterns and swirls all over the fabric and with her hair flowing down her back like a river of beauty soon found herself in her room and lying on her bed, gazing at the ceiling.

Stevie Rae, who had managed to take a shortcut up the wall of the dorms and slip in through the window, lied peacefully on the bed on the other side of the room. Her face was calm and a faint smile was on her lips as she slept, clutching country-looking quilt to keep her warm and toasty.

Stark was standing outside her closed door, his palms pressed against the wood. He lowered his head to stare at his feet and closed his eyes. What was he doing? He couldn't just barge in there and take her no matter how much he wanted to, could he?

Erik…. Stark growled at the thought of the other man's name. That douche had taken his girl and would always become protective over her like she was his property or something when ever Stark would even come close to Zoey. If Erik found out he had been with Zoey…

Stark smiled. What? What could Erik do to him? And if Zoey accepted himself instead of Erik, Stark could always protect her from Erik's wrath, couldn't he?

After talking himself into doing it, Stark moved his hand to the brass door handle and twisted it. He gently pushed and silently crept inside the dark room. Zoey had sensed the sudden disturbance and snapped her head up in time to see Stark standing in the doorway with a innocent smile on his lips.

"Stark..?" She mumbled as she swung her legs over the edge of her bed and stood up. She looked down, out of habit, and realized she had looked like a slut. The girl turned on her heels to face the window before pulling her dress up back over her exposed bra-covered breasts. She slipped the strap to her bra back over her shoulder and straightened her hair. When she looked somewhat presentable, she turned back to face him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice a soft whisper, careful not to wake Stevie Rae. As she approached him, Stark took a step towards her and extended his arms. He grabbed her by the arms and yanked her towards him. Zoey just simply gawked at him, too shocked to say anything or protest.

His eyes bore into hers, making Zoey's cheeks involuntarily grow warm, and no doubt did they turn a light shade of red. Stark chuckled as he watched her in such a frazzled state, enjoying every minute of it. "Zoey…" He breathed before leaning into her. He pressed his forehead against hers and tiled his head up, bringing her own face with while doing so. His fond gaze traced her pretty features in his head, making mental notes about every good thing about her. Suddenly, he shifted his position and captured her lips in his, forcing her into a kiss.

The girl in his arms froze, her eyes wide. Now sure that her face was completely red, she managed to pull away and stutter uncontrollably. "Stark!" Zoey finally gasped gasped out as she raised a hand to cover her mouth. "I- I- I- I'm with Erik.." She mumbled while looking away from him. Why would he even try such a things when she had so much more power then he had and could easily punish him for his actions?

"I know, Zoey. My Lady... I.. I just…" Stark shook his head and looked away, his hands clenched into fists at his side. "I love you. You just… I just have to have you. You have to be mine…" He looked down at her, his face soft but yet his eyes were veiled by a cloud of lust and hunger. His red marks glowed faintly, making him look even more handsome than he had already been looking.

Zoey took a deep breath and looked away from him. How could she juggle two boyfriends again? She had had enough trouble with Heath and Erik, and they had rarely ever seen each other. Erik and Stark saw each other every day…. She just couldn't do that to him again.

But then again, she and Erik had been slowly growing apart as the moons came and went with each month that past them. It wouldn't be that big of a surprise if they broke up, would it? Zoey's thoughts were quickly shattered when the sweet, tempting smell of blood filled her nose.

Her eyes, now clouded with lust, were traveling up to meet his when she caught sight of the scarlet liquid that rolled down his neck and soaked the collar of his button-up, white shirt.

"Drink, Zoey… Forget about Erik. You don't need him." Stark whispered seductively as Zoey slowly came closer to him, her mouth nearing the scratch he had cut when she wasn't looking. "All you need is me." And then he felt her lips on his skin, sucking away at the wound. He let out a moan and fell back against the wall as she continued to drink, her own moans beginning to get louder and louder as the familiar fillings filled her.

When she was suddenly pushed away, she let out a whimper of protest and looked back up at Stark, who had been fondly watching her work her magic. He leaned down and kissed her again, and when she kissed back he sighed with relief. His tongue traced her bottom lip and asked for access. She giggled and tilted her head to the side, her lips parting and letting him slip his tongue inside of her. He explored the territory, much like he had in their many other make-out scenes, but never before was she so into it.

When Zoey felt his hands wrap around her waist and began pushing her back, she huffed and pulled him with her. As they walked and kissed, Zoey bumped into her bed. She grunted into the kiss and tried to walk forward, but was denied when Stark pulled away and shook his head, despite his heavy breathing He then roughly shoved her onto the bed and climbed on after her.

Zoey's eyes widened as he made his way on top of her and picked up where he left off. His hands were now on either side of her head and his lips were locked with hers. "Move up." Stark said quietly when he pulled away for air again. She obeyed and scrambled up until she met the headboard of her bed. He smirked and followed her, his lips never leaving hers while the moved.

Zoey lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck and pull him closer to her. Her own tongue prodded his and forced it back into his mouth as she explored his cavern. She laughed and gently pushed him away as she took in short gasps. Stark moved his right hand from where it had been planted and slid it down her side, stopping at her hip. He gathered the fabric in his hand and yanked it up, revealing her legs and lacy black panties. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her, who had been put back into a state of fluster and stayed silent.

The man simply shrugged his shoulders before moving his hand to her inner thigh while taking her into yet another kiss. His finger rubbed her flesh and sent chills down her spine. As he began to get closer and closer to her opening, he could fell her jerk and flinch. He rubbed small, fast, tight circles just next to that one spot between her legs that was now tingling and waiting for attention.

Zoey let out a moan as his finger moved to her calling core and began to rub through the almost transparent fabric. As he noticed she was becoming wet, he smirked and moved his hand from between her legs and to the hem of her panties. He pulled them off and slipped them down her legs before tossing them somewhere on the floor.

Now feeling uncomfortable, Zoey tried to cross her legs and hide herself, but was stopped when Stark moved his other hand down to her left knee and stopped it from moving. His right hand grabbed her other knee before he bent her legs and placed her feet flat against the mattress. He then spread her legs so that she was now lying on her back with her legs bent and spread open so far that he could see everything.

Stark moved his body between her legs and moved back up to her head to give her a chance to drink once more from his bleeding scratch. As soon as she smelt the blood again, she forgot all about her exposed body and eagerly sucked at his neck. When he began to feel light headed, Shark slowly pulled away and planted a kiss on her lips. Zoey smiled into the kiss and had yet another make out session with him until he moved his hand back down to between her legs. Slowly, he moved his index finger between her folds and began rubbing the entrance to her vagina.

The girl gasped and arched her back against his touch, a moan escaping her lips. "St- St- Stark…." Zoey mumbled as she lifted her head back up to catch his neck. She placed a dainty kiss on the scratch, hard enough to get the blood back on her lips but gentle enough for him to not even feel it. As the flavors exploded on her tongue as she licked her lips, she went back for more. Sucking and pulling on his flesh, she drank eagerly from him and bucked her lips. Smirking, Stark pushed his finger into her. It plunged through her slicked walls and went deep inside of her before he swiftly pulled out. She let out a moan as another one of his fingers began to pinch and pull at her privates.

When Zoey's gasps and moans grew louder and more frequent, Stevie Rae began to stir. She groaned in her sleep and turned in her bed, her face towards them. If her eyes had opened, she would have seen them going at it just a mere foot away from her. This realization made Stark suddenly pull away from her and roll over her, laying on his side and next to her.

Zoey, also realizing that this would never work with her roommate and best friend sleeping next to them, slowly sat up and managed to pull her dress down. Her eyes lost the clouded and foggy look to them as she came to her senses. "Stark… You need to-" The girl was cut off when his lips met hers once more and his arms wrapped around her waist.

He mumbled something into her, but his words could not be understood at all. Stark carefully tightened his grip on the beauty in his arms and slowly moved them off of the bed so that they were standing up once more. Zoey opened her eyes to stare at him. The confusion on her face was soon replaced by shock when one of his hands slid down her back and over her butt and stopped at the back of her knees. Without a word, he picked her up with one hand under her knees and the other at her back of her neck and then swiftly carried her out the door and started down the hallway, walking at an abnormally fast speed.

He carried her bridal style away from her room, his speed picked up and soon everything passed them in a blur. The action reminded Zoey of when a vampyre would run. When Stark came to a smooth halt, Zoey was surprised when she found they were now leaning against the closed door in the game room where they would store the candles for ceremonies and rituals.

His fingers gripped her shoulders and roughly pinned her against the wall while his lower-quarters grinded against her hips. The bulge in his pants pressed against her stomach. The contact made her insides flip and twist and flutter while also forcing a moan to rumble in her throat.

Stark gathered the hem of her dress and yanked it over Zoey's head before tossing it to the floor beside them. He slid his hands down her arms and they soon found their way to her hips. His fingers tightened and pulled her towards him while he snaked them around her waist and held her exposed body against himself.

Zoey smirked and moved a leg around his and then lifted it up and wrapped it around him. She moved her hands to the collar of his shirt and placed a taunting kiss on his lips. As she kissed him she began to rub herself against his leg, her speed slowly picking up as she slid up and down on his leg.

When he moaned and put his head back, the girl fledgling gave a sly smile before slipping her fingers through the belt loops on his torn jeans. She wiggled them off of his body and when he stepped out of them, she kicked them to the side.

Zoey glanced down at his shaft, watching as it struggled against his boxers. Giving him a sinister look and with a grin, she lowered herself and sat on her knees, her mouth at shaft-level. The experienced girl grabbed onto the elastic in his boxer with her teeth and pulled them down. He, again, stepped out of them and kicked them away.

While he did so, Zoey stared longingly at his penis. She slowly leaned forward and licked the slit ever so carefully before giving it a kiss and then pulling it into her mouth. Sucking and rolling her tongue over his long shaft, Stark groaned and grabbed her head with and pulled her towards him. The head of his member touched the back of her throat, causing her to cough and attempt to pull back.

When she struggled, Stark's grip lightened but his hands stilled remained on her head. Once she got into the rhythm of the blow-job, Zoey began sucking harder and nipping at the hardened flesh. Stark groaned and begged for more as she worked her magic, thrusting his hips back and forth, in and out of her mouth. When Stark felt himself jerk with anticipation, he pushed her head back and pulled himself out of her mouth. She furrowed her brows and looked up at him, confused. Was she doing something wrong?

She had only done it once before, and that was with Erik; The man who could be aroused just by the sound of her breathing.

"Come'er." Stark said quietly. Zoey stood up and looked him in the face, longing to continue. When he suddenly threw himself onto her, his lips crushing against hers, she let a gasp of surprise before melting into his body. Her right hand rested on his muscular chest while her left began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. Soon, his white shirt just barely hung onto his body. The article of clothing's efforts were no match against Zoey's actions, though, for it was quickly laying in the heap of their clothes on the ground.

As Stark's left once again took the familiar route down the side of her body and stopped at her hip, Zoey moaned and arched her back towards him, pressing her covered breasts against his bare chest. In one swift movement, Stark used a sharp fingernail to cut through the bra and let it fall unnoticed to the ground.

Their hot flesh pressed harder against her shoulders with his own, his mouth locked with hers. As their tongues danced, his hand found it's way between her legs. He rubbed her clit with one finger while two others made their way into her vagina. Zoey tried to gasp, but Stark didn't give her a chance to pull away. When she inhaled, all she did was force him to rub harder and pump his fingers faster.

When he suddenly spread his two fingers inside of her, Zoey let out a squeal, only for it to die into a moan when his other hand went down with the other. Between his index finger and his thumb he played with her while continuing to push his fingers deeper into her. He slipped in a third finger and pumped faster, enjoying her moans of ecstasy.

His pace quickened with every movement, and then when she was about to burst, everything stopped as if he had known she was going to come. Stark pulled away from their rough kiss and brought his now slimy hand to his mouth and gave it an experimental sniff. With his head tilted down, he looked up at her and smirked before sticking his tongue out and flicking it against his fingers, licking her liquids off of his fingers.

While Zoey watched, she felt the sensation between her legs intensify and become uncomfortable as her hormones kicked up and passed like flying colors through her body. Almost dizzy with lust, Zoey swatted his hand away from his mouth and pulled him closer. She dug her nails into his chest as she cocked her head to the side, kissing him deeply.

Moving her hands up to his shoulders, she quickly turned them in a circle so that he was now against the wall and she was on him. "Take me, Stark…." Zoey pleaded as she lightened her grip on him and used one of her hands to brush against the red mark on his face.

Blinded by the lust, Stark obliged and grabbed her hips and brought them closer to him. So close that she was touching his hips and the head of his member brushed against her core. Moaning, Zoey slightly lowered her body in an attempt to force him inside of her.

Her attempts did not work, making Stark laugh quietly before kissing her lips once more. He bit onto her lips before entering her. He slid into her wet vagina easily, but when her cry rang out and filled his ears, he froze and let her adjust.

She adjusted surprisingly fast and then gave him a approving nod. The boy began thrusting his pelvis back and forth, his shaft pumping in and out of her. She let out moans and gasps of pleasure as she clinged to him, willing him to go faster.

"Harder, Stark…" Zoey purred as she pulled her lips from his for just a moment, only to press them back against his face in a split-second. Stark nodded and then suddenly lowered them to the ground. He moved their bodies so that her back was now on the bare hardwood floors and he was on top of her.

The moaned and kissed each other more as his speed immediately picked up as well as his roughness. Zoey bent her knees and planted her feet firmly on the ground, spreading her legs as far as she could for him. He chuckled into the lip-lock before drawing back. She whimpered softly as he neared the exit of her, but when he hammered into her, the element of surprise on his side, she screeched out his name.

He hit her sweet-spot with so much force she felt her whole body jerk, and without meaning to, she summoned the wind and they were floating just above the ground. Surprisingly, the swirling wind held their weight like a mattress, curving and dipping to hug their bodies and give them as must comfort as possible.

Stark, as if he didn't care about the sudden raise, continued to drill into her. Each time he hit her g-spot without fail. While he continued to work, Zoey felt the feeling return to the pit of her stomach and travel down her. Her walls began to contract around his member, forcing him to go harder and harder and increase the pleasure.

"Sta- aaaa- aaark!" Zoey screamed and arched her back into him, their lips parting. Her breasts flopped up into his face as she released, the feeling that she has been holding inside of her body now feeling as if someone had cranked the knob up as far as it would go, and then ten times past that.

Stark, feeling the need to have his mouth on something, latched onto her nipple and began to suck and bite it as he rode out her orgasm. She moaned and panted while his tongue rolled along her breast.

Zoey's fluids continued to spew out as he pumped in and out of her. Her screeches and pants had died down into a steady and loud moan. When she suddenly felt herself be filled, she knew that Stark had met his limit and let his seed go inside of her.

As their liquids mixed together and leak out of her, only to some how be absorbed into the air, their cries and moans stopped and faded into heavy panting and then to silence. When Stark pulled out of her, Zoey simply continued to stare at the ceiling.

Erik might be kind and good in bed, but Stark was her soul-mate and twenty times better then just 'good'. He was extraordinary. Wonderful…. He made her feel like a woman. He made her feel safe. He made her feel right. He made her feel _complete. _

And then she knew that neither Erik or Heath, not even Loren, who she had lost her virginity to, where the right one for her. The only one she really loved was Stark.


End file.
